south park: vanguardia al ataque 2
by yulthelinxxD
Summary: Después de esa locura una mala noticia es revelada por parte de el profesor Timothy, no les aceptarán la franquicia a menos de que incluyan algo exclusivo; por otro lado el novato pide ayuda a Mysterion para superarse en su papel de héroe


Saga "vanguardia al ataque #2"

Una cosa extra: algunos de los comentarios de la primera parte se preguntan si fue el chico nuevo quien disparo a Stan, y la respuesta es….. NOPE! El disparo de Stan es algo que le sucede en la temporada 22; precisamente en un episodio donde se evidencia la falta de interés de las personas por los tiroteos a las escuelas, siendo la ironía cuando hay un tiroteo en la escuela primaria y Stan recibe un disparo en el brazo (aunque tengo entendido que solo fue un roce, a diferencia de lo que yo puse que fue una herida directa)

Advertencias tipicas:

esto tiene:

•spoilers del juego South park retaguardia en peligro y quizás algunas menciones a la vara de la verdad

•algunas faltas ortográficas sin querer

•es mi primera historia en esta serie, asi que el humor y los datos puede ser variante

•esto será una miniserie/minisaga

•además de contener algunas groserías y algunos spoilers de la serie

•Mysterion a diferencia de la serie, nadie conoce su identidad

•los nombres de los héroes serán los de la versión latina del videojuego, los ataques de la versión inglesa

•oC de mi propiedad; que se irán mostrando.

•y demás cosas que se irán mostrando poco a poco.

Los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los oC son de mi propiedad. sin más que decir, sean bienvenidos y disfruten de esta segunda parte.

* * *

 _Recapitulando en el momento exacto en que nos quedamos... los amigos de la libertad después de ese sorpresivo ataque de los de sexto, que después de que llego el resto de los miembros del equipo y tras haber sacado a los noqueados y amarrados chicos de sexto (que aún continúan en el) . Tras escuchar y analizar todo lo contado por St- Toolshed mientras que Mysterion miraba por la pequeña ventana del lujoso sótano a ese mismo extraño aliado desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche... algo que les hubiera sacado una carcajada por lo ilógico que sonaba, pero están en South park así que todo era posible, cosa que no les molestaba a ninguno._

St: se que suena absurdamente extraño... pero eso fue lo que paso

Sc: ya veo compañero... **haciendo un retrato (algo malo pero no se le puede juzgar, vamos son niños) del héroe descrito por Toolshed** así luce?

St: **asintiendo** así es como lo recuerdo

Tw: **apareciendo detrás del interrogado** MOMENTO MOMENTO! Y QUE PASO CON TU CAMISA?! SEGURO QUE FUE UN TUBO?! AGHHH! **Empezando a jalarse los cabellos y mordiéndose los dedos**

Cr: Wonder… **Tratando de relajar lo o que al menos lo escuche**

Tw:Y QUE DIABLOS CON ESOS PODERES?! EL GOBIERNO LO ENVIO?! LOS CIENTIFICOS?! EL GOBIERNO?! AGHHH! DEMASIADA PRESION! **se empezaba a notar que se arrancaba sus cabellos**

Cr: hay no... **cuando nota que Wonder Tweek no lo escuchara... simplemente se limita a abrazarlo e acariciarlo; empieza a funcionar al notar que el rubio empieza a relajarse** mejor?

Tw: ahhhh… **ya más tranquilo**

W: **fangirleando por esto**

Ky: **ignorando esto** okey... déjame ver si entendí todo, ¿ sacaste un tubo de la nada cuando ese loco te toco? ¿seguro que no fue por el cansancio que te hizo alucinar o algo así? **Aun algo confuso de todo** eso suena absurdo incluso para cualquiera en South park

St: claro que si estoy seguro, si quieres lo voy a hacer ahora mismo! **Cerrando los ojos y contrayendo todo su cuerpo**

W: pff pff Hay Toolshed… **mirándolo sin saber que si quiere pegarse en la frente por lo tonto que se ve o reírse levemente del chico**

Cl: ¿que están-WAHHHHH! **unos clavos salen disparados de las manos del pelinegro interrogado hacía varias direcciones, perdiendo velocidad y cayendo algunos rápidamente, otros se incrustaron en varios lugares** Auch!... mis alas! **Ahí fue el paradero de uno de estos clavos**

To: **en estado de shock, debido a que uno de esos clavos casi se le hubiera incrustado si no fuera por su casco marca tupperware**

St: te lo dije! **Apuntando victoriosamente a su súper mejor amigo mientras que el otro lo miraba algo aburrido** … me dio hambre

W: acabas de expulsar clavos de la nada…

Ky: creas acero de la nada… y otras cosas incluso si te lo propones…

Ke: Stan, tienes poderes reales estando aún más pensativo

Cr: y tú dices 'tengo hambre' con tanta tranquilidad… quien es idiota no se le quita ni a palos

St: JODETE CRAIG!

Cr: **este solo le da su más conocido gesto, el fuck you**

Ji: c-ch-ch-chi-chicos con-co-concéntrense y no s-se peleen por una es-es-estu… una pendejada c-como esa **mirándolos desaprobatoriamente**

St/Cr: ohh cierto, perdón pasorraudo… **mirándose mal entre si al darse cuenta de que hablaban al mismo tiempo** 1,2,3,4…

Cr: encantado, no hablaras hasta que alguien mencione tu nombre

St: **haciendo una mueca de frustración**

Sc: i **gnorando lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos y prestándole atención al doctor Timothy, que se le veía decaído a pesar de todo** ¿pasa algo doc? No sé le ve demasiado bien **tratando de regular su forma de hablar**

Ti: ti-Timmy Timmy…

Ji: ohh… e-es verdad… mientras vo-volvíamos del c-ca-caso del cam-cam-cam-campamento el doc-doctor Timothy tuvo una v-v-vi-vi- conferencia a larga dis-distancia co-con los de Netflix

To: **uniéndose a la conversación con tal de salir del shock con los demás, al igual que otros de los chicos** y que fue lo que sucedió? es un contratiempo o-

Ti: **negando torpemente con la cabeza** Timmy… "no nos aceptaron la propuesta… dijeron que debía ser más original que otras franquicias"

Todos: QUE?!

Ji: a me-menos que te-tenga al-algo más, nos segui-seguirán re-re-re-rechazando la oferta

Cr: **hace otro fuck you mas frustrado**

Cl: eso ya es joda! bzz **revoloteando furioso**

Ky: mierda!

St: demonios! **recibe un golpe de Super Craig**

Tw: AGHHH!

To: mi patrocinio fue en vano… ahí va mi mesada…

Sc: aggh esto me subirá el azúcar de la frustración …

W: **suspirando frustrada**

Je: todo el esfuerzo no fue suficiente...

Ke: aggh!

Ji: no se pongan asi... po-podriamos... el plan es... **sin saber qué hacer para animar la situación**

Ti: "mañana haremos una junta para dar más ideas, mientras tanto todos vuelvan a casas" Timmy... **dirigiéndose de las escaleras, luego con ayuda de Super Craig y el capitán diabetes para ir a la primera planta**

 **Los demás empezaban a subir también, mientras que Token apagaba las luces de la base**

Je: oe Mysterion! **el nuevo novato, conocido por su alias como DiesSniper detiene al vigilante misterioso antes de que fuese a hacer en la noche**

Ke: Je-digo... DiesSniper? necesitas alguna cosa?

Je: bueno si, es que...-

Ke: Criminales en algún sector?

Je: ehh... no

Ke: drogas?

Je: no, si me-

Ke: acaso me estas ofreciendo ir a un cabaret? **escapando le por un momento su tono de voz normal y una sonrisa pervertida**

Je: que?! no Necesito tu ayuda para algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo de la franquicia o algo así **algo fastidiado por el comentario**

Ke: ¿entonces que quieres? **retomando su voz seria y expresión seria**

Je: es un caso de suma importancia... ven a mi casa, te explicare todo allá **jalándolo mientras iba rápido a donde alguna vez fue la casa del nuevo**

* * *

 _al dia siguiente..._

* * *

 _iban tranquilamente Jean Laurens, identidad civil del nuevo novato;que sin su casco tiene el cabello negro con un curioso mechón de cabello blanco en el lado derecho, piel ligeramente rojiza debido a que aun no se acostumbraba al frió del lugar, ojos de color ámbar con un toque rojizo en la parte baja de estos; que su ropa normal que consistía en una chaqueta deportiva de color gris y negro, pantalón oscuro, botas de invierno rojas y una gorra roja con dos ojos en cada lado, que iba junto a su hermana gemela Nene, que también posee piel pálida y enrojecida por el frió, pero a diferencia de su hermano tenia cabellos largos hasta la espalda y rizados albinos con un mechón negro de cabello en el lado izquierdo y ojos rojos; vestido debajo de un largo abrigo color rosa suave con detalles pomposos, guantes marrones, calcetines largos de distintos tonos de marrón y botas para invierno de color gris y en la cabeza un gorro con dos detalles pomposos que parecían unas orejas de oso._

 _Ambos iban caminando hacia a la ya característica parada de autobús del pueblo, con Stan que en lugar de tener el ya habitual cabestrillo estaba anotando varias cosas en una pequeña agenda,Wendy hablando/discutiendo por teléfono, Kyle discutiendo con Cartman y Kenny junto a Butters ignorando la pelea de los segundos_

N: buenos dias chicos **saludando formalmente** y es un gusto tenerte por aquí también Wendy

W: **saludando fugazmente mientras seguía hablando por teléfono, al parecer empezaba a discutir con alguien en la otra linea asi que cuelga** **, luego toma la mano de Stan**

Je: hola idiotas, Testaburger **saludando cortantemente, definitivamente no le caían bien**

Ec: jodete Laurens! y hola escudo anti-pelirrojos **saludando "amablemente" a la chica Laurens**

N: deja de llamarme escudo anti-pelirrojos **escondiéndose detrás de Jean**

Je: ¿entonces porque estas con ellos?

N: porque los demas son muy agradables

Ec: JA! no te quieren judío!

Ky:no cambies lo que dijo gordo culon!, y hola melos Laurens **dejando de pelear con el "fuertecito" por unos momentos**

Ec: no me ignores judío cabron!

Ky: por millonésima vez, judio no es un insulto Cartman! **volviendo a pelear con el gordo**

Ke: hmm hmm hfmmm

Je: buenos dias a ti tambien Kenny

B: h-hola chicos **frotándose los nudillos**

N: Butters! **lo abraza apenas lo ve** los estuve buscando ayer para jugar a los super héroes ¿ donde estaban todos?

B: yo no juego con ellos a eso "yo les hago la vida imposible, muajajajajaja!"

St: ayer no estábamos jugando

Ky:era algo mucho mas serio!

Je: tanto que hasta yo estaba-

B: ¿jugaron a la franquicia de super héroes verdad?

Todos- Ec: si

Ec: franquicia que se ira a la basura por supuesto

Ky: ¡CALLATE CARTMAN!

Ec: ¡¿quien se cree para hablarme asi?!

Ky: un chico que tiene autoestima, respeto propio y a los demás

Ke:hmmm! **riéndose de lo inesperado que fue la frase del pelirrojo**

Ec:... sabes que Kahl, vete al diablo; me voy a casa **yendose**

N: **susurrando** sin incluirnos, para variar

Ke: **le da unas palmadas en la espalda** hmmmp hmmp hmp hmm

N: gracias Kenneth... pero aun quiero estar en su franquicia...

Ky: **mucho mas relajado cuando se fue Cartman** lo sentimos Ne, no sabemos si podríamos mantener el concepto de otro héroe; el mas difícil de mantener sus derechos es Mysterion... y ni siquiera sabemos quien es!

 _Todos se quedan en silencio en lo que llega el autobús escolar; hasta que una masa gigante, más feo que película con Jar jar Binks o domingo haciendo tareas; moviéndose rápidamente en dirección a la alcaldía(que de pasó mató a Kenny)_

N y B: ¡ KENNY!

St: o por Dios, esa cosa mató a Kenny!

Ky: hijo de puta!

 _En cuestión de segundos un enmascarado lo iba persiguiendo,que a ojos de Stan tenía un aire muy similar a quien le ayudó ; salvó que su traje, que en lugar de ser gris con tonos más oscuros era negro con tonos grises además de ser un poco más corta, los guantes eran más largos y lucían más pesados; no portaba las orejas en forma de conejo o gato y en vez de tener una mochilita en la espalda tenía un cinturón con múltiples artefactos._

W: olvidé algo en casa! acompáñame Stan! **tomándolo del brazo**

St: está bien **yéndose rápido con Wendy**

Ky: el culón me debe algo! **sale corriendo**

Je: yo...

N: no es necesario que coloques una excusa en un asunto de super héroes, te encubro en las clases que no estés

Je: la abraza ¿hay que haría sin ti?

N: solo llega bien para el almuerzo ¿si?

Je: asiente con la cabeza

B: toce para llamar su atención n-no es por ser grosero Laurens, pero... ¿ no deberías haberte ido a perseguir esa cosa viscosa?

Je: ohh si **utilizando el método exclusivo de los amigos de la libertad, `el trasfornado `; lo que hace que de su ropa normal pase a tener puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro con un pantalón deportivo de un tono opaco, botas militares, un casco de baseball con unos visores de bicicleta,también tiene un arnés a través de su cuerpo con una correa,una que esta en su cintura con dos armas similares a mosquetes con un garfio y similar a una escopeta larga en su espalda** gracias Butters, cuida de mi hermana en mi ausencia! **disparando con una de los falsos mosquetes un cable y empezando a colgarse de un lado a otro; sacaba un wokie-tokie** _aqui DiesSniper; el monstruo junto al presunto salvador de Toolshed, dirección a la alcaldía; repito en dirección a la alcaldía. Y si es una cretina da de su parte del no contestarme por ser el nuevo, no es una broma! desaparece en camino a la ciudad_

B: gritandole ¡destroza bien a ese monstruo! "al menos no hasta que llegue el profesor caos... muajajajajjajajajaajaja!" **empezando a reír macabra mente sin percatarse**

N: ehhh... leo...

B: **se percata y apenado se retira del lugar, dejando a la albina totalmente sola**

N: **suspirando derrotadamente mientras esperaba el autobus**

 _¿que pasara en la siguiente oportunidad, los amigos de la libertad alcanzaran a la bestia babosa o al nuevo aparecido misterioso?_

 _¿dejaran de ignorar al nuevo novato y ayudarlo?_


End file.
